


【正泰】料峭c4

by elian10



Category: taekook - Fandom, 正泰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elian10/pseuds/elian10
Relationships: taekook - Relationship, 正泰 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【正泰】料峭c4

田柾国带他去了家西餐厅，点了蜡烛，颇有些浪漫的气氛。

他的手慢慢伸过去，握住了金泰亨略显冰冷的手，想要把它捂热些，坚定地对金泰亨说：“泰亨，和我一起离开吧。”

金泰亨一愣，“离开？去哪？”

“去英国，离开这里，离开他。”

金泰亨从他的眼神中看到了爱情一往无前的轻狂，而自己也确实被这瞬深情的目光捕捉住了。金泰亨脸上升起绯红，如果说他之前的人生是谭死水，那么田柾国就是一颗无意落入潭中的流星，他原本只奢求远远守护这抹亮光，没想到田柾国义无反顾拥抱住置身泥泞的他，带他逃离一段黑暗的过去。

金泰亨反握住田柾国的手，点头道，“好，你带我走。”

回家的车上，金泰亨还是和田柾国坦白了以前的事。之前他是在码头那边给小姐们画肖像的，田康顺陪他上一个情人来的时候，看上了他。

像是调查好了一样，出现在他家门前，说是要包养他。那时他妈得了肺病，他没钱看病，沉默地站在病榻面前看着他昏睡的母亲，答应了田康顺。之后他尽他情人的义务，田康顺则维持他母亲的医治。

说着说着，他感到身上未消的淤青隐隐作痛，可还扯了扯嘴角，说道，“你爸对我还是挺好的。”田柾国不作声，轻轻把他搂紧了，让金泰亨靠在他肩上。

“好消息是医生悄悄对我说，我妈再过一段时间就可以出院了，再过一段日子，我们就一起逃走好不好？”

“好。”田柾国依着他来，到时候带着金母一起回英国，“但接下来，他要是想碰你，怎么办？”

“我不会让他碰的，年底他又忙，应该不会强求我。”

末了，他们交换一个轻柔的吻，便下车回自己房间去了。

两个人在一起之后，金泰亨才发现田柾国有些孩子脾气，尤其是在田康顺面前，他总会想着用各种方式提醒金泰亨，他是田柾国的人。

有次田康顺就坐在外头沙发上看报纸，田柾国径直走入厨房，一双手从他的腰际摸到臀部，颇具性暗示地揉捏着他的臀肉，还轻轻含住他的耳垂，低沉的嗓音问道:“要接吻么？”金泰亨娇嗔地白了他一眼，头却老实地凑上去含住对方双唇。偷情的感觉太过刺激，心在弦上蓄发似的，绷紧了狂跳，吻毕，才觉荒唐。

后来金泰亨也起了玩性，故意坐在餐桌对面，在田柾国说话的时候，偷偷拿脚在桌底下撩他，脚尖一下下磨蹭着他的小腿内侧，欣赏田柾国变得略显慌张的眼神，还有抓紧桌布的可爱动作，然后在擦肩而过的时候，留下一句，“硬了么？”

当然调皮是有代价的，代价便是趁田康顺洗漱的时候，被男人一把按在小隔间里深吻，作为补偿，金泰亨向他眨了眨眼睛，跪下来拉开他的拉链，含住了他那物。

关于口这种小情趣，起初田柾国是拒绝，他觉得脏就没让金泰亨做。但是金泰亨态度很坚决，就是要帮他。要说为什么，因为他就是馋了，馋这个男人。

当田柾国进入他喉咙最深处的时候，他就会有种莫名的满足——这个男人，这处，是只有他可以涉足的。大概算他占有欲的体现吧，他喜欢看田柾国被他含得微微喘息的样子，好看的眉毛微皱，喉结滚动，从唇中漏出几声性感的低吟。一来二去，田柾国也享受其中了，甚至迷恋上这时候轻轻抚摸金泰亨头发的感觉。

年前，离金母出院还有几天，田康顺也出差回来了，一进屋就叫金泰亨来房间。金泰亨冷漠地看着这个男人，但是田康顺此时像鹰盯着猎物一样盯着他，不禁让金泰亨有些冷汗。

“叫我有什么事么？”  
田康顺吸了一口大麻，悄悄吐出来，“你想逃？”  
“什么？”  
“你母亲出不来了，我的人看着她呢。”  
“为什么？”金泰亨瞳孔收缩。  
“你的胆子真的肥，我儿子也敢勾引了。”

田康顺不是傻子，早就发现他们不对劲了，从金泰亨刻意用各种理由拒绝他之后，他就开始留意起两个人来。年轻人太嫩，装得实在不到位，他一看田柾国扶着金泰亨的姿势，就知道他们做过了。自己的儿子和情人在他眼皮子底下偷情，他只觉得可笑，觉得田柾国可笑，年轻气盛，真的觉得爱情无价。

只是他又有点无端的兴奋，他之前最爱的就是金泰亨那种永远征服不了的态度，使人想折断他的傲骨，永远留着自己身边，像一朵高岭之花一般，只不过之前以为是纯净不可玷污的水仙，没想到内里是带刺的野玫瑰。

“……你不能这样。”  
“不能怎样？没想到你看上去纯良得很，找男人的手段倒是厉害。自己和他去说吧，和他分手。”

金泰亨脸色变得苍白，他想起那天他站在母亲病榻前  
，他也是这般，无力地接受着一切，像残败的枯叶，在料峭之中附身融入泥泞。

突然一声巨响，门被轰然破开，两人皆回头看。田柾国刚刚不放心金泰亨，就在门口听里面动静，没想到这个老家伙竟然这么无耻，他冷着脸揪住田康顺的衣领，目光凶狠得像要把他刺穿，手臂上青筋暴起，沉声宣布:“金泰亨，是我的。”随后拉起金泰亨就往外跑。

金泰亨脑内一片空白，什么也不去想了，觉得跟着田柾国这样一直跑，跑到天涯海角去，也很好。

但接下来的暴动让他回了神。天空像被刀子狠狠划出几道裂口，往下滴血。飞机在低空盘旋的气流声刺激着耳膜。“炮弹……！炮弹砸下来了！快逃啊！”人潮暴动着。

两个人俱愣住了，金泰亨猛的醒过来般，喃喃道:“妈……妈！”竟是挣开了田柾国的手，往医院方向跑去。

田柾国想追上他，但人潮拥着他不断退后，田柾国嘶声呼喊金泰亨的名字，但所有声音都被吞没在惊叫与呼喊之中。他拼了命地拨开人潮，却也只能看着金泰亨飞扬的发丝渐渐消失在远方。

终于空旷起来，四周都是炮火的高温，火焰扭曲着空间，吞噬着人的血肉，田柾国发了疯地往医院跑去，冷风刀子似的刮在他脸上，可他没有感到痛，万念俱是消失在远方的那个身影。

他被撞了一下，家中的仆人发现是他，立刻抓着他的肩膀哭喊道:“少爷快跑吧，宅子已经着火了！”田柾国回神地问道:“那医院呢？医院呢？！”“医院……医院也被炸了！”那仆人觉得这样的田少神经地可怕，撒手就跑了。

炸了？那金泰亨呢？金泰亨……呢？

田柾国失了魂地继续往那个方向跑去。这下他突然痛起来了，风刮得他太疼了，脸上似乎是有水珠淌下来，又好像立刻结成了冰渣子，刺着他。胸膛里面更疼，是为什么呢？心已经涨破了，吐着一个又一个的血泡，好痛啊，为什么这么痛？

田柾国迷蒙中好像看见远处烟尘中站着个人。他想，那一定是金泰亨，金泰亨一定没有死！可当他想呼唤时，嗓子却像被谁扼住一般，完全失声了。一阵风过，那个人随着一起被吹散了。他挣扎着向前跑，跑啊跑，却怎么也追不上了。


End file.
